


The Hat Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

by orphan_account



Series: fuck my life honestly [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, don't, don't read it, insert here every warning possible, oh no
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil postanawia kupić chomika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat Fic (tłumaczenie polskie)

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not even sorry for this)
> 
> "MAJOR WARNING. THIS IS THE MOST HORRIBLE FIC IN THE WORLD. IT IS WORSE THAN THE CHAIR, SKIN, MILK AND KITTEN FICS SO MAJOR MAJOR WARNING, OK?"
> 
> link do oryginału: http://amazzingphil.tumblr.com/post/36374852373/major-warning-this-is-the-most-horrible-fic-in
> 
> żeby nie było:  
> CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ (but don't do it)

\- Hej, Dan, możemy kupić chomika? - Zawsze chciałem jednego mieć, ale mój współlokator nigdy nie sądził, że dałbym radę się takim zaopiekować.

\- Phil, rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie umiałbyś się nim zająć, ledwo dajesz radę uważać na samego siebie! - wypalił. Nie było to w żaden pełen złości sposób, ale Dan nigdy nie zważał na to, że byłem od niego starszy i wcześniej żyłem już sam, więc kupno chomika nie mogłoby być takie złe.

Zdecydowałem się z nim nie kłócić. Dan był uparty i nie zmieniłby swojego zdania. Później miałem zamiar wybrać się do miasta, więc musiałem się przebrać. Założyłem ciasne jeansy i zwykłą bluzkę. Gdy skończyłem jeść, skierowałem się na przystanek autobusowy, mijając po drodze sklep zoologiczny... Nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed wejściem do środka; prędko dostrzegłem klatkę z małym, puszystym, czarno-białym chomikiem w rogu. Spojrzałem na cenę, 10 funtów. Był zbyt malutki i uroczy, by powiedzieć "nie", dlatego kupiłem zarówno chomika, jak i klatkę. Wyszedłem ze sklepu w momencie, gdy przyjechał mój autobus. Zapłaciłem za bilet i wsiadłem do środka. Nie mogłem przestać się uśmiechać, mój chomik był jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, na jakie kiedykolwiek się zdecydowałem - tak przynajmniej myślałem.

Gdy wróciłem do domu, od razu krzyknąłem:

\- Dan, chodź zobaczyć, co kupiłem!

Wyszedł na korytarz.

\- O co chodzi?

Uniosłem klatkę z futrzastą kuleczką zwiniętą w jej rogu. Wyraz twarzy Dana w jednej chwili zmienił się ze słodkiego i niewinnego do nagle chorego, nienormalnego uśmiechu, ze złym błyskiem w oku.

\- Uwielbiam go. Tak bardzo się myliłem, mówiąc, że nie powinieneś kupować chomika. - Brzmiał szczerze, ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki to powiedział, co sprawiło, że poczułem się niespokojnie. - Więc? Jak się nazywa? - spytał.

\- Możemy nazwać go Striker, proszę? - Zawsze kochałem to imię, nie do końca pewien dlaczego.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedź była chłodna i oschła; co było z nim nie tak? Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i poszedłem do mojego pokoju. Była tylko 21, ale byłem zmęczony i czułem się trochę niedobrze. Wciągnąłem na siebie dół piżamy i wślizgnąłem do łóżka.

Obudziłem się w środku nocy, zmarznięty i niezdolny do ruchu. Otworzyłem oczy, zszokowany. Spojrzałem w dół; byłem kompletnie obnażony, przywiązany linami do krzesła, a w rogu stał złowieszczo wyglądający Dan, także nagi.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno. Zastanawiałem się jak zimno musi tu być, żebyś się obudził. - Głos brzmiał tak miękko i niewinnie, ale słowa wychodzące z jego ust nie były. Dan miał tylko na głowie swoją puchatą, brązową czapkę; zdjął ją, by ujawnić małe, czarne zwierzątko siedzące tam. Striker. Co on kurwa wyprawiał? Normalnie nie przeklinam, ale ta sytuacja była tak dezorientująca i ogarnęło mnie przerażenie - co Dan chciał mi zrobić?

\- D-Dan? Co ty robisz? Czemu jestem związany? Czemu- - Zamilkłem, kiedy poruszył się w moją stroną, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z wesołego do morderczego, tak jak wcześniej.

\- Nie bój się, Phil. Pobawimy się trochę ze Strikerem. - Zarechotał groźnie, pokazując swojego twardego członka, sprawiając, że i moja erekcja zaczęła rosnąć. Odłożył czapkę z wciąż siedzącym tam Strikerem, zwracając prącie prosto w jego stronę. Potem doskoczył do mnie i brutalnie pocałował.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. - Chwycił knebel gdzieś zza moich pleców i założył na moich ustach. Ponownie podszedł do czapki i zaczął onanizować się, nie przestając patrzeć na mnie. Po krótkiej chwili doszedł, jego nasienie pokryło wnętrze czapki; ale na tym nie poprzestał. Kontynuował, dopóki nie była ona wypełniona po sam brzeg. Biały płyn prawie wylewał się i mój biedny chomik mógł ledwo oddychać; starał utrzymać się na powierzchni i przetrwać, a ja mogłem tylko siedzieć i na to patrzeć. Dan złapał głowę chomika i popchnął ją w dół, zanurzając w swojej własnej spermie. Po około pięciu minutach jego chorych gier, wyciągnął go, martwego. Po tym zaś oderwał jego głowę; kości trzasnęły cicho, a ja wydałem z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który miał być krzykiem. Łzy spłynęły po mojej twarzy, gdy wycisnął krew Strikera prosto do czapki. Spojrzał na mnie; był szalony, chory, ale też trochę seksowny. Podniósł czapkę i podszedł do mnie, jedną ręką zdejmując mi knebel.

\- Otwórz szeroko! - powiedział sarkastycznie. Zrobiłem, jak kazał, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze ma w planach. Zaczął wlewać mieszaninę spermy i krwi chomika do moich ust, tylko po to, bym po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że na samym dnie leżał mój biedny Striker, jego głowa i ciało. Płyn smakował okropnie, po części dlatego, że był już zimny, ale także dlatego, iż wiedziałem, że to była krew mojego chomika. Odsunął czapkę, gdy została tylko połowa - nie żebym narzekał - i powiedział:

\- Dobry, kochany Phil. Czy smakuję dobrze? - Otworzyłem szerzej oczy. Co powinienem powiedzieć? Już miałem zamiar otworzyć usta, gdy ten nagle uderzył mnie. - Mów, suko. - Chciałem unieść dłoń do mojej twarzy, moja chłodna twarz zapiekła, gdy jego gorąca, lepka ręka jej dotknęła.

\- Smakujesz cudownie, Dan - zdobyłem się na wykrztuszenie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Czas na więcej zabawy.

Nie podobało mi się, w jaką stronę to wszystko szło. Dan wyciągnął czarne ciało, teraz pokryte w bieli, z czapki. Wcisnął je w dół mojego gardła; odruch wymioty sprawił, że po chwili zwymiotowałem na samego siebie. Uśmiechnął się i klęknął, zaczynając wszystko ze mnie zlizywać. Jego miękki język ślizgał się po całym moim ciele, aż odnalazł drogę do mojej pulsującej erekcji. Zaczął od samego jej czubka i zszedł całą drogę w dół, wkładając mojego członka głęboko w swoje gardło. Czułem się tak dobrze; większość ludzi nie potrafiła zrobić tego tak, jak Dan, ale nie trwało to długo. Spojrzał na mnie z dołu, jego niewinne, brązowe oczy sprawiały, że moje serce zmiękło.

\- Obiecaj, że nie uciekniesz - jego głos był przepełniony żalem, przytaknąłem więc. Podniósł się i rozwiązał mnie, po czym złapał za ramiona. - Położę się na podłodze, a ty wylejesz na mnie resztę z czapki, a potem zliżesz, dobrze? - Wymruczał i wiedziałem, że słodki, kochający Dan już przepadł. Równie prędko pokiwałem głową, a on położył się na ziemi. Wziąłem czapkę i rozlałem jej zawartość na nagim ciele Dana, tak jak rozkazał. Zacząłem zlizywać z niego mieszankę; nie była tak zła jak poprzednio, choć może to dlatego, że nie wmuszał mi jej i nie wlewał prosto do gardła.

\- Obciągnij mi, Phil. - To brzmiało tak dziwnie, mimo wszystko znów zrobiłem tak, jak powiedział. Nie byłem w tym tak dobry jak on, mogłem zmieścić tylko połowę jego długości w ustach, nim zacząłem mieć odruch wymiotny. Zdawało mi się, że minęła wieczność, nim ten odepchnął moją głowę. - Dobra robota, ale jest jeszcze jedna, ostatnia rzecz, którą musisz zrobić. - Wyciągnął głowę chomika z pozostałości moich wymiocin. - Jeżeli powiesz stop to przestanę, ale tylko gdy uznam, że poszło ci wystarczająco dobrze. - Zacząłem trząść się i drżeć, Dan objął mnie ramieniem. - Spokojnie, to nie będzie takie złe. - Uspokoił mnie, znów był o wiele milszy. - Jesteś gotowy? - spytał z nutą zniecierpliwienia rosnącą w jego głosie.

\- T-tak, D-Dan - wyjąkałem. W jednej chwili przetoczył mnie na brzuch, dłoń ułożył na moich plecach, przytrzymując mnie przy ziemi; głowa chomika w jego drugiej ręce, zbliżająca się do mojego odbytu. Wiedziałem, co ma zaraz nastąpić. Bez zawahania wcisnął ją do środka, palące uczucie rozeszło się po moim ciele. Użył swojej męskości, by dopchnąć resztę do środka. Chciałem powiedzieć, by przestał, ale nie zrobiłby tego, wiedziałem to. W końcu miałem dość i wykrzyczałem: - STOP! - Obróciłem się, zerkając na Dana, który tylko uśmiechnął się.

\- No dalej, Phil, wiem, że możesz wytrzymać więcej. - Siłą wcisnął się we mnie jeszcze bardziej, choć nadal nie na całą długość.

\- Dan, proszę, przestań! To tak boli! - błagałem, pieczenie zmieniło się w przeszywające uczucie. Dan pogłaskał moje włosy i powoli wyszedł ze mnie. Głowa chomika wciąż była w środku i czułem się okropnie, wiedząc, że martwa część zwierzęcia tkwiła wewnątrz mnie. Dan włożył do środka swoją dłoń, głęboko ją wpychając. Zawyłem z bólu, czułem, jakbym miał eksplodować. W końcu pokazał mi swoją dłoń z głową na niej. Miałem nadzieję, że to już koniec tortur, ale wiedziałem, że Dan będzie miał inne plany. Tym razem jednak było inaczej; zwyczajnie objął ramionami moje biodra.

\- Chodźmy do łóżka - powiedział, podciągając mnie do góry. Pochyliłem się, by pocałować go, tak samo zrobił i on. Zeszliśmy na dół do mojego pokoju, a kiedy byliśmy w środku, popchnął mnie na łóżko. Myślałem, że będzie chciał seksu, ale był tak opiekuńczy i tylko przytulał mnie, dopóki nie zasnąłem.

Obudziłem się i zobaczyłem Dana z ciałem i głową chomika w jego ustach, przeżuwającego gwałtownie, bez pohamowania, kości łamiące się i chrupiące pod jego zębami. Krew spływała z jego brody. Przysunął się do mnie i zlizałem ją z niego; uśmiechnął się, jak gdybym odczytał jego myśli, po czym dokończył jeść.

I każdego miesiąca kupujemy chomika.


End file.
